Lost Daughter
by starstreaker33
Summary: Fallon isn't an ordinary girl, but she doesn't know that until she starts dreaming and seeing visions of mechanical beings and a war. Will her friends and her find the reason and will secrets be relieved? (Yeah my summery sucks, but a bad summery means a good story!)
1. Chapter 1

My beginning was a year before the war, I was born to Rodimus Prime and Elite One. I had to be sent off of my home so I wasn't taken by decepticons. Another was sent with me someone older to ensure my safety and that I was at a good place.

He and I followed the cosmos to a planet call earth, I took form of a human baby and placed on the door step of a family.

My name is Fallon I know it sounds like a male name, nut it's female. My brother Sam or Samuel is a year younger then me, but it works.

I didn't remember much from my past, but I knew I was different. WAIT! I'm getting a head of myself. Lets start like before I found out who I was.

"What does he see in her?" I said to my friends. I was the leader of the group as they said. My hair is black and silver with a tint of red making me look emo even though I wasn't. I loved the color black and white because they reminded me of something that I couldn't remember. I was also known as the wolf which was my nickname because my old friend thought it was a good nickname.

"I don't know Fallon Wolf she's a total slut." said my friend Musia. She had bluish black hair with gold which was also her natural hair color. She loved the color blue and she represented a mustang so we called her Musical Mustang.

"He probably likes her because she is one" Aisha said. She had greenish blonde hair with red in it and that was also her natural hair color. She loved the color green and she gained our nickname Medic Ratcheta since Ratchet was kind of a boys name.

"Oh he probably thinks she's hot like her boyfriend Trent thinks." said Valentina. She was the only one that had normal hair color which it was black. She loved the color black and she had the nickname Strong Heart.

"You all are right." said Nariko she was are silent girl. She had blonde hair with black in it which like all of us was natural. She was nicknamed Little Silence. The reason was she was younger then us.

I was the oldest of the group, Musia was second oldest, Aisha was third oldest, Valentina was fourth oldest, making little Nariko the youngest, but she didn't mind.

Sam was all get go because all he had to do was get at least an A- to get his new car, which to my perspective was annoying when he always bragged about it. Sam grabbed my arm and pulled me out the door so fast I didn't get to say goodbye to my friends.

Once we got in dad's car I turned around and slapped Sam across the head and scolded him for not letting me say goodbye to my friends.

We were on our way to a used car lot to get Sam's car at Bobby Bolivia's. I look at the cars and come across an old beat up Camaro. I shake as I run my hands down the hood, I seemed to know it but I couldn't place a name on it.

Sam comes over and he loves the car, but it was five thousand. I rolled my eyes when the guy named bobby got into a bug that was lime green. I look at the Camaro again and shake, next thing I knew the Camaro's door slammed into the door Bobby was in. I laugh at that face Bobby made making Sam and my Dad smirk.

I then hear a language that somehow I knew blare through the Camaro's radio and all the cars in the lot windows busted. Bobby looked around the lot astonished and finally offered four thousand for the car.

* * *

_Yes I am basing this story off the movie. Any ways I hope you like it so far review please. _


	2. Chapter 2

After we got Sam's car he wanted to go for a joy ride. Of course I had to go with since I was older. I jumped into the front seat and a shock went through me and all of a sudden I saw something.

_"Run Bee run!" someone yelled. I turned around to see a large mechanical figure looming over a small bot. His eyes were red blood red, he smirked down at the figure below him. He stabbed the smaller bot in his chest. I screamed and ran in fear of my own life. Next thing I knew my voice box was pulled out of my throat. I tried to speak, but my voice only came in squeaks. _

I shake when I felt Sam touch my shoulder, I look at him and smiled as if nothing happened.

We had to pick up Sam's idiotic friend Miles, he has a crush on me since the seventh grade pathetic. I wanted to jump out of Sam's car and kill myself, but knowing that he needed me I didn't. We arrived at the public lake and of course Sam is looking at the girls in bikinis, until he sees the bitch herself with that idiot boyfriend Trent.

He lolls his tongue out like a dog until I flick it. He glared at me a little pissed off, but I just rolled my eyes.

He pulled up in front of Trent's pickup with Trent and his brood of course. I step out first to see Trent drooling over me like a dog.

"Nope sorry Trent don't like you bastard!" I say before his girlfriend Makala comes over to drool over the idiot. Sam gets out with Miles who tries to impress me by climbing a tree like a monkey. I roll my eyes and lean against Sam's car crossing my arms. I take out my Ipod so I don't have to hear Sam and Trent talking. Scrolling through my playlist I find a song that I loved.

I started to hum it until something screeches through my headphones, I close my eyes and cover my ears holding them as I fall to my knees. Sam of course sees this and runs over pulling my headphones out of my ears.

"What happened?" he asked me with concern. I look at him and hug him, I do have to admit that scared the crap out of me.

"I don't know all of a sudden I heard screeching through them." I say terrified.

After a few minutes Sam Noticed Makala walking home and of course he needed to pull a move.

Miles sat in the car climbing into my lap in the front seat, I clenched my teeth in disgust and frustration because he was smiling in a flirty way. I roll my eyes and gasp because the car started to play music. Sam gets into the car and tells Miles to get out. Of course Miles fights with him cause he is finally getting what he waited a long time to get.

I smirked at his face, I opened the door and pushed him out saying, "Adios buttface!" Sam smiled and drove off. He pulled up to Makala as I unrolled the window so he could talk to her.

"Hey Makala I was wondering if I could ride you home I mean give you a ride home?" he said. I look at him as he shrugs his shoulders so I slap him across the head. Makala stopped and looked at our car. She finally sighed and got in as I jumped in back.

At first it seemed to be going good until I hear a whine below my feet. I looked down and saw my wolf that has been with me since I was a little girl.

"Blackshadow what the hell are you doing here?!" I said. I of course spoke in a different language again making Sam glare at me. I shrug my shoulders and pat next to me for my wolf to sit next to me. Blackshadow was a mechanical wolf that had been with me since I was six. I created him because I wanted a dog, but I ended up with a small rat. So I created Blackshadow. He is black and red, I did this so whenever he is happy or pissed or whatever mood he is in I could tell because his red would glow. Later when I got older I created a voice for him so he could talk, but he usual did it when he was with me only.

After a few minutes our car started to act up, Sam was getting nervous because it was pulling up to a beautiful view. I laugh as Sam freaked out saying he was just trying to be a friend not a romantic friend though. Makala looked at him and told him to pop the hood.

Sam did as he was told and was about ready to kick the car until I stopped him.


	3. Chapter 3

After we dropped Makala off I went to bed because I was tired as hell. I started to fall asleep and I finally did.

_" Rodimus Megatron will kill her if we don't send her off to that planet!" someone yelled. I sat up and looked down at my body. _

_It was metal pure metal with Red and pink flames. I look up at what seemed to be a female metal being and I looked at what seemed to be her husband._

_"I know, but I can't send our creation alone and you know why!" he yelled back. All of a sudden another mechanical being came in._

_"Rodimus Prime sir I will take her to Earth. I will protect her and give her a good family." he said. He was kind of cute. He was blue like the sky and had a red stripe down his back. _

_"All right Spark take my daughter to Earth and make sure she is safe." the one named Rodimus said. The one named Spark picked me up and took me away. All of a sudden I was in a pod._

I wake up sweating like a pig. I look down at my hands and sighed as they were the same as when I went to sleep. Blackshadow was curled up until I woke up.

"What is it Fallon?" he asked. I sighed and got up, I took out my drawing pad and drew what I dreamed about. There was something very suspicious about the dream I had. It was like I knew them.

I pat Blackshadow's head and all of a sudden I shake because I felt electricity go through my body. I move my hands and smile and go back to bed. The next day I was being shaken awake by someone I looked up and scream when I saw Musia in a werewolf mask. I punch her straight in the face making her yelp. I laugh at her because she looked funny with half of her mask off and she just laughed to.

Once I sat up I saw all of my friends there in my room so I dash up and try to get my drawing pad until Valentina gets it first. I slap my head for forgetting to put it away last night. Valentina shows it to the others as I just sit down shaking my head.

"Who are these things?" Aisha asked. I shrug my shoulders and point out who was who in my dream. After twenty minutes we go down stairs to see Sam dragging in.

"What happened to you?" I ask. He looks at me and growls. I roll my eyes and looked down and Blackshadow and he immediately knew what I was thinks.

"So why won't you tell me what made you drag in like that?" I say with a smirk.

Sam looks at me and growls until he yelled, " OW! OK I WAS AT THE POLICE STATION! JUST MAKE YOUR MUTT LET GO OF MY ASS!" I smile and reply, "What did you do this time and I won't make him let go until you tell me." He glares at me and finally says, "I thought my car was stolen until I saw it stand on it's own. NOW WILL YOU PLEASE GET YOU MUTT OFF OF ME!" I smile and shake my head passing him I patted my wolfs head laughing while my friends followed. Blackshadow let go of Sam's butt and followed me out the door.

We were going to MacDonalds for lunch until we meet up with Makala. I sit down at a table far from her and my friends sit with me. We sat there for about an hour when Sam came rolling in on our moms bike. He hit a step and flew forward landing face first on the concrete. I stand up and run over to him helping him up. Makala looked at him and asked, "Are you OK Sam? Cause that was pretty um cool." I shoot my head up and glare at her sticking my tongue out.

Sam got up and hopped back on Moms bike when he sees our car driving.

"Um I gotta go sister bye!" he says to me. I look at him and give him my what look as he rides away.

I look at my friends and motion for them to follow me, we ran after Sam and sped into an old car lot. I looked around and shook when I saw a police car. I turn around and walk over to my friends and say, "I have a weird feeling about the cop car." They nod in agreement. After a minute I hear Sam screaming, following his girly scream I find a mechanical being and immediately my head felt like it was tearing apart.

_"BARRICADE HELP ME PLEASE!" someone yelled. I opened my eyes a crack to see a mechanical being that was female being dragged away. I look up at her captures and see the one with red eyes that was in my other vision when I was in our car._

_"Tick tock Barricade if you don't join I will kill her." he said. I looked down and felt like screaming I was in a male mechanical body. I finally look up and nodded my head. Next thing I knew she was killed._

I look up and see the being slam down on the sides of the car he had Sam pinned down on yelling the same question, "ARE YOU LADIESMAN217!?" Sam finally nodded and shook. I look down and see a fairly sized rock so I pick it up and chuck it at the robot. He looked at me while I stuck my tongue out at him and ran as fast as I could.

I was way faster then he was thanks to being in track and the fact that I was faster then Sam. All of a sudden Makala got in front of he making me flip over her landing hard on my rear. She turned around to see if I was OK. I glared hard at her and replied, "Gotta run!" I say. I fled down another row of cars and crash right into Valentina. She looks at me and laughs.

I look around and all of a sudden I see our car driving up to me with Sam and Makala in it. Makala moves over while Valentina, Nariko, Musia squeezing in the back while Aisha and me were in front. Sam and Makala were screaming like little girls when the car took a jump with the cop car/ robot chasing us. I slap them both across the face making the shut up.

After a few minutes we were in a construction site and the car back into a drive way with the robot car cop thingy passing us. Then our car moves forward and throws us out and makes us land on our rears. I look as I hear metal clanking together and gasp when our car transformed into a robot.

Then the same thing happened to the other cop car that changed into the robot that was chasing me. Then a miniature robot merges from the cop robots chest and chases us. I dash away as fast as I could with that thing now on my tail because everyone ran ahead of me. I slid towards a shed and grab a chain saw and run back to see the thing pinning Sam to a metal fence so I cut it in half with its head still alive. Sam kicks the thing and yells, "NOT SO TOUGH NOW ARE YA!" I stare at him and laugh cause he had no pants on.

Then big robot the kicked the other robots ass came over and picked me up.

"HEY PUT ME DOWN!" I yell. He buzzes something that I couldn't understand so claw at his hand.

I look at Sam who is slowly approaching the thing and starts saying it Japanese. I look at him and say, "If it was Japanese why isn't he killing us?" he shrugs his shoulders so I just roll my eyes.

"What do you want from us?" Sam asks. The robot was going through radio stations and finally started to buzz in reply.

"Sam he doesn't want to tell you yet!" Musia says slapping Sam in the head making him yelp. I cross my arms because Sam was asking stupid question. Until one question caught my attention with its answer.

I was finally set down and my feet and the robot transformed into our car again. I get in the drivers seat while Sam is in the passengers and Makala and Aisha in the middle. Everyone else was in the back, after we were all in I throw Sam an extra pair of pants and point down to his half nude body with G1 My Little Pony on them. Makala smirked and was breathing heavily trying not to laugh.

Sam jumps out and puts his pants back on and hops back in.

Once we were driving along Musia got bored and tried to turn on the radio until its shocks her.

"OW! What the hell was that for I just wanted to listen to music you dumb ass!?" she yells at it. I soon hear a growl through the stereo and laugh. I toss her my extra Mp3 player and which was lucky because I had about seventeen of them. I passed them out to all my friends. I offered one to Sam and Makala but they denied. So I just plugged in my headphones until I see Makala getting onto Sam lap. I paused my music and when I hear the words 'Crappy Camaro' the car stops. It kicks Sam and Makala along with me and my friends out and drives off.

I glare hard at Makala and yell, "Now what are we going to do you bitch!?" she seemed a little hurt by it but shrugged it off. Sam stares into the distance and all of a sudden a 2009 Camaro drives up and opens its door.


	4. Chapter 4

After what seemed an hour we arrived at a mall that was being built and all of a sudden there were flashes of light.

We soon head to an alley way and all of a sudden another Robot transformed from a Semi. He looks down at us and leans down. Sam was inches from his face, the robot leans back up and looks into a distance.

All of a sudden we see a GMC Topkick, a Pontiac Solstice, and a Hummer H2 ambulance. They all transform into robots and all of a sudden I get a huge Migraine.

_"I'm sorry Bumblebee I am trying to fix you." someone says._

I shake my head and shiver, the once Semi leaned down and touched me trying to make sure I was able to stand on my own.

_"ORION HURRY THE PIT UP!" someone yelled. I turn and see a male robot waving his hand in a following way. I run after him with explosions following behind me._

The robot looks down at me and I nod in I'm fine way. He stands up because he was on one knee and started to talk, "Are you Samuel James Witwicky?" Sam nods.

"I am Optimus Prime leader of the Autobots. We are mechanical beings from Cybertron." he continued. I clench my fist when I feel pain shoot up my back. **What was wrong with me, it was like I know them. But how I'm human!** I thought to myself.

"This is Jazz my second in command." he said pointing to the silver Cybertronian. I smile when I see Musia dancing to some sort of song.

"Whats kickin little bitches. Whoa whats the noise?" he says. I smile and point at Musia and said, "It's an Ipod Jazz she is listening to music. She is a total music freak." He smiles and pulls out one of her ear buds causing her to yell at him in some sort of language that I recognized.

"Um sir she speaks Cybertronian." he said. I shake my head in WHAT way. She stops short of her sentence and looks at my other friends who are all glaring at her.

"Musia she isn't supposed to know yet and you know full well she isn't!" Aisha yells. I look at them and say, "What the hell is going..." all of a sudden I spoke a different language. I cover my mouth in surprise.

I had all eyes on me so I shrink away like 'I did nothing', a green robot stops me with his hand from backing into a trash can. I jump and look at him, he shakes in a way that looked like he was cold and said, "Optimus she is Cybertronian like us. I sense a spark inside her." Optimus knelt down and looked at me, I so didn't like all the staring I got. A black robot looks at me and finally gasped in surprise saying, "Optimus she, she's Rodimus daughter remember the one that was sent away with Spark to go to this planet before for the war started to go into full battle."

I look around at everyone and all of a sudden my friends started to glow blue. They all of sudden were human and now they were at the Autobots height. Musia was bluish black like her hair was and she had a long metal braid going down her back.

"Finally I can get back to my original size." she says stretching. Jazz seemed to fall in love immediately. She looked at him and kissed him, "Hello love how are you?" she asked him.

Aisha was a light green with a red stripe going down her her front and back, she had a long metal ponytail going across her front.

"I agree with you Musia. I feels so much better. Hello Ratchet how is it going?" she said. The green robot walked over to her and grabbed her hand kissing it.

Nariko was like our car which was black and yellow with a short metal ponytail. She walks over to our car and kisses his nose making his cheek plates over heat.

Valentina was pure black like the black robot and she looked strong, her metal hair was down she smiled looking at the black robot and said, "I'm back Ironhide." the one she called Ironhide jaw dropped.

I look at them and gasp when my body turned a different color which was red, gold, green, and blue. I felt like I was being lift off the ground, I felt pain shoot up my entire body. Once it disappeared I looked down at myself and nearly scream. I was silver and black, with a red line going across my body. I had a metal braid the reached the center of my back and I looked into a puddle. My eyes were goldish blue, I looked down at Sam who was staring at me in amazement.

"Well then continuing on my weapon specialist Ironhide, our medic Ratchet, and Sam's guardian bumblebee." Optimus continued pointing to all he was addressing.

"Oh and Fallon you should know our real names including yours." Musia said. She smiled and started to name all of my friends, "Aisha is really named Medflight. Nariko is actually Swiftrunner. Valentina is really named Stronghold. My real name is Musicalsparks and your real name is Shimmerspark Prime." my jaw dropped when she said all their real names including mine.

"Optimus she really doesn't remember who she is." Aisha/Medflight said. All of a sudden we hear knocking. Bumblebee transformed and all of a sudden my wolf jumps out.

"Never make me sleep back there ever again! Oh I see you you figured out who you are well then might as well reveal who I am. Now don't freak out alright." he said gently. After a few minutes he turned into a blue and red warrior. I gasp in surprise and whisper out, "Spark?" he smiles and wraps me in a tight hug.

"Your armor color changed like Rodimus said it would when you found out about your true form." he said. I smile and slowly back out of the hug.

"Alright now that we know that my now adopted sister is one of you guys why are you here?" Sam asked.

"We are here looking for the Allspark and we must find it before Megatron." Optimus replied.

"Mega what?" Sam asked.

Optimus touched the ridge of his eye and a image came from it.

Wait I think I remember know, but it only came in dreams and vision I can remember it from." I say. I point at Bumblebee and say, "He lost his voice due to a Cybertronian with red eyes and with silver armor I had that when Sam bought him. Ratchet there tried to fix it, but couldn't I had that dream when I was 7. Ironhide he was lost when my friend Valentina or Stronghold left to come her to earth I had that dream when I met her when I was 9. Jazz loved music and when war came upon Cybertron he lost every bit of his life due to it, so he created music to cheer up the others I had that dream when I was 11. You well you weren't always Optimus Prime you were once Orion Pax until you ended up nearly getting killed by the red eyed Cybertronian I had that vision when I touched your hand."

Everyone stared at me in amazement Ratchet finally stepped forward and asked, "Then how do you know Spark. He's been with you since you were a sparklet or baby in human terms?" I look at him and say, "I dreamed about my real Mother and Father last night they were trying to figure out what to do with me so I wasn't caught in the war. My Father wouldn't let me go without protection, then he came in and said he would take me here to Earth. I realize now that is why I kept on having visions and strange dreams. It was because I was dreaming and seeing my real home. Who I don't know is the red eyed Cybertronian, but I have a feeling he is Megatron."

Everyone nods.

* * *

_**OK so if anyone is really liking this story I finally made a decision that I will make a Revenge of the Fallen and a Dark of the Moon story to go with this one and I am holding a contest for people who can tell me what they want the sequels name to be and I do ask if you could put Lost at the first or possibly the end of the Title. I would like to have them in before July 24 which is a Wednesday. I will update this story to chapter five maybe tomorrow or possibly next week. The last chapter I will announce the name of the next story and possibly if the winner request I add their name to it I will also announce that. Remember to tell if you want your username added to this if you are the winner and your new story title. Thank you and please review! See ya!  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

We soon left to go to mine and Sam's house so my friends changed back into humans showing me how to do it also so my adoptive parents didn't freak out.

When we got home Sam and Makala ran to Sam's room to look for the glasses of his great- great grandfather so we could find the Allspark. Musia/Musicalsparks was getting bored very fast so she wanted to sing a song.

"Hey how bout we sing Angel in the Night by Basshunter!" Nariko/ Swiftrunner suggested. I look at her and started.

I start to to get the beat of the song and Musia/Musicalsparks started to sing the chorus.

_You are my light in the dark _

_you are the beating in_

_my heart but that is not enough _

_will I ever be by your side._

I sit down on Sparks hood and start to sing the first verse.

_Your hair is dancing in the wind_

_your eyes are burning up my_

_skin and I'm so happy when I_

_see that you are smiling back at _

_me. Your leaving burn marks on _

_the ground thank you God for _

_what I've found! I don't know_

_how I don't know why but your my_

_Angel in the Night._

My voice was sounded like I was an adult when I sing. Soon Aisha/Medflight picks up the chorus with Musia.

_You are my light in the dark_

_you are the beating in my heart_

_let me hold you know just like days_

_before you start to cry. _

Nariko/Swiftrunner started to hum the tune of the song while Valentina/Stronghold was making the music beat with her hands.

_You are my light in the dark_

_you are the beating in my heart_

_But that is not enough will I _

_ever be by your side._

Then we started to clap and beat to the tune of the song for about fifty seconds which was getting very fun other then my hands started to hurt. I start up the second verse while everyone was making the beat.

_I try my best to satisfy but _

_all is waving me goodbye_

_I don't what I'm gonna do_

_But I'm so crazy about you_

_Even if I don't know where _

_to start even if my love is _

_tearing me apart I just know _

_that you and me we were _

_always meant to be._

We finally finally start to sing the rest of the song together.

_You are my light in the dark_

_you are the beating in my heart_

_let me hold you know just like days_

_before you start to cry. _

_You are my light in the dark_

_you are the beating in my heart_

_But that is not enough will I _

_ever be by your side._

Then we clap together for another fifty seconds and we finish with.

_Your my angel in the night!_

I loved to see everyone having a good time it just filled my heart with joy. All of a sudden we see red and blue lights in front of the house. I look at the autobots jumping off of Sparks hood and tell my friends to go with them in case it was the Police. They do as I say while I run in the house and see a man in front of my adoptive father asking for Sam.

"Hey!" I yell. The guy in the black suit walks in and looks at me and replies, "You have something to say young lady?" I smirk and nod. I motion him closer and give him an upper cut. He looks at me like I tried to murder him and says, "Abuse to a federal officer of sector 7 oh that you in trouble little lady." I smirk.

Sam comes running down stairs with Makala and he had the glasses.

All of a sudden I hear a beeping noise. I turn and see a man holding a machine in front of him pointing at me.

"Well hello project 3 we've missed you." the man I punched said. He hit me square in the gut making me fall to my knees. My eyes went from blue to red in a second, I stand up and walk forward.

"You little piece of slag!" I yell in Cybertronian. The man smiled and hit me again, but once his hand hit me it cracked his knuckles.

"GET HER DOWN NOW BEFORE SHE KILLS SOMEONE!" he yelled rubbing his newly broken fist. All of a sudden I feel someone shake me. I look behind me and see Spark in human form.

"No, Fallon don't give in to the darkness please we need you!" he said. My head jerks to the side quickly and my eyes turn back to blue.

**Ok I am holding the contest off because I am getting bored and I want to finish this story so at the end of it I will tell you the new stories name :) smiles all around bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

I look into sparks eyes and jump when cuffs are placed on my wrist. I turn to glare hard at the man who put them on me, Sam, and Makala. While spark was being cuffed I was being walked out and got the most craziest idea, I shook the guy off of me and transformed into my bipedal mode and ran with Spark. I run straight into Optimus lips, I pull back in shock my face was heating up so badly.

"I- I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that I am soooo sorry Optimus." I said panicking a little bit. My friends look at me and snicker at the way I'm blushing and stuttering finally I say, " Lets just go and save Sam."

I transformer into a 2007 Ferrari F430 silver and red strips going across my alt-mode and black was the main color.

_Sweet! _I thought to myself. We drove off following the black SUV's. Optimus transformed and the first SUV crashed right into his foot. I go back into my human form and run up to Sam giving him a hug.

"Oh holy God thank you for keeping Sam safe!" I said. Sam smiled as I got his cuffs off while Optimus and the other Autobots were dealing with the Sector 7 people.

"Who the hell do you think you are!?" I yell at the man who had me cuffed and I punched at the house.

"Shut up little lady transformer and you don't need to know my designation little Shimmerspark Prime." he said. I looked at him and punched him in the gut and grabbed his hair saying, "You wanna go now?" he shook his head and replied, "I'm Seymour Simmons officer of Sector 7." I rolled my eyes and let go of him.

"Um Optimus we got trouble." Jazz said. I looked at my friends and we all nodded in agreement. We stood hand in hand creating electricity that shot from me. It stopped all of the other vehicles from coming. Everyone of the Autobots transformed while Sam, Makala, and myself hitched a ride with Optimus.

We were off with a helicopter following until we dodged into an alley way. Optimus soon climbed and hid under a bridge. Chopper after chopper passed by until Sam and Makala started to slip off of Optimus shoulder. I tried to grab Sam's hand, but he slid off, Optimus brought himself down to stop Sam and Makala fall. I look at Optimus and jump off, Bumblebee was below us and stopped our fall only to get captured.

I was slammed into the ground so hard it knocked me out.

_"HEY YOU WANNA PIECE OF ME YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME!" I look up into the skies and see Jazz in Megatron's grasp. Then he rips Jazz in two and comes after me. I stood up and ran as hard as I could turning corner after corner only to run into someone else._

_I look up and see a symbol that I knew wasn't an autobots symbol, next thing happened I was ripped to shreds. _

I woke up due to falling on the floor thanks to Makala.

"Gah what in the hell of the Cybertronian pit was that for you Cybertronian bitch rat." I said. I was a bit surprised by this because I just found out what I truly am now and I was already getting the hang of it.

**Sorry peeps it took me so long to get this updated, was working on other stories that haven't finished and a Once Upon a Time story. So sorry it took me so long any ways review please and I came up with the next story to this series even though it will not be out until this is finished, but it is called Lost Love. Any ways like I said before please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

After I stood up I saw a bunch of men from the army and two other people.

"You must be Shimmerspark I'm Captain Lennox. Sam told us who you really are." a man said. I glared at Sam and punch him in the shoulder. He looks at me and shrugs, I cross my shoulder and look at Simmons and the idiot was smiling at my breast.

"Um dude my face is up here." I say in a threatening voice. He rolled his eyes and walked off. We all followed him to a hanger and there he was. Megatron!"

My body shakes and energy seemed to flow through it. I look at Sam with worried eyes and he gave me a mirror to show my eyes we turning gold. I look up when I felt someone touch my face. I look up to see Lennox looking at me. I pull out of his grasp slapping his hand away and look at him threatening.

"This is NBE1" Simmons said. I scuff and say, "No that is Megatron leader of the Decepticons here to destroy you. So I'd hide in my mommy's basement." Everyone laughed at that comment except for Simmons.

"Any ways he was brought here and found in ice." Simmons said. I pull out my phone to see a text message from Optimus and the gang.

I look at Sam and pull him to the back of the group, "Sam the autobots are coming here and so are the Decepticons. The Allsparks here.

/i Aisha POV/i

I was very worried about Shimmer. She didn't seem to take it well when she found out she was Cybertronian, but it wasn't her fault. Ratchet seemed to be worried about me because I had been silent the entire time, but I reassured him I was fine even though I knew full well he could sense my worry through our spark bond.

/:AISHA MEGATRON IS AWAKE AND ALIVE I NEED YOUR ASSISTANCE IMMEDIATELY!/: Shimmer yelled. I glanced up at Optimus and he nodded his head and we headed towards her signal.

/i Fallon's POV /i

We felt the entire place shake and when Bee minimized the cube. I knew it was Megatron and he had awakened. I look down at Sam because I was in my Cybertronian form and transformed racing out of the place with Bumblebee and several soldiers following closely behind. We were headed to Mission City to get the Allspark to safety. We passed the other Autobots so I slowed down a bit and once we reached the highway we formed a barricade around Bumblebee because of decepticons.

I look in my mirror to see Optimus separating from us and I immediately comm him.

/:Optimus what's going on back there?/:

/:Bonecrusher is trying to break our formation I'll deal with him/:

/:Alright just please be careful/:

/:I will/:

Upon reaching Mission City I transform and look to the skies because we were expecting air support. All of a sudden a jet flies over my head and it had Cybertronian tattoos.

"SLAG IRONHIDE!" I yelled.

He knew immediately what I was about to say and so he and Bee lifted up a truck and explosions followed. I looked down the street to see a tank shooting at us and Jazz along with Ratchet and Medflight flew by me. I look to see a great Cybertronian fighter fly above me and grab Jazz.

I knew this I jumped up and kicked Megatron straight in the chest and look down to see Jazz get caught by Musical. I jump off the roof landing on my pedes and run to help Ironhide and Ratchet against Starscream.

"Oh look it's the little femme that escaped the war with her friend well look over there little femme." he taunted pointing to Spark. I look past him and energon tears streamed down my face. I felt rage and fear flow through my spark, I look up at Starscream and kick him into a wall making him screech. I look to Spark again and run up to him, he coughed energon and he had a wound that penetrated next to his spark chamber nearly cutting it.

"Shimmer...I...want.. you to know...that your...creators...would be proud of you..." he coughed and his optics dimmed.

"No, spark please." I cried. It was too late he was gone.

I stood up and closed my optics and spun around to see Optimus and Megatron fighting. Optimus was getting his butt kicked so I charged ramming my head into Megatron's hips. Megatron cried out in pain and looked at me.

"Oh your the little femme that had escaped war until now." he mocked. He tried to punch me in the gut so I spun around and kicked him directly in the chest plates making him screech in pain as energon dripped from his wound.

"You killed the mech that had been by my side for years and he was the only one who was there for me besides my friends and you KILLED HIM!" I yelled.

Sam ran up and placed the Allspark above his head and it shattered into pieces. I close my optics and vent in some air before looking to Optimus and give him a servo. I look around me at the destruction of a once beautiful city and sigh.

"Well it looks like you came through even though this was your first battle." Stronghold said to me. I rolled my optics and reply, "It doesn't matter whether it was my last battle, I want this over to honor Spark for his bravery, for taking me and protecting me from the worst thing." I stood a little taller and smiled at Optimus who seemed to know my pain.

"We may have lost a comrade today, but we won a battle." Optimus said. I leaned against his frame as he wrapped his arms around me in a loving way which seemed to surprise my friends making me smile.

(Later the next day)

I was on the ridge standing by Optimus and watching him as he sent a message out to the other Autobots that may have survived out in space. I knew that this was the beginning of a new age for my life.

_**So that concludes the first story of this series be looking out for Lost love and I hope you all like it :) **_


End file.
